infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Netgear WNR3500 v2.0 VC
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Netgear / WNR3500 v2.0 VC __TOC__ NOTE: Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = PY308400093 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4718A1KFBG CS0841 P11 E8937 6 N1 (BCM4718A SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 480MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = MX X084231 25L6405DMI-12G 2Y169103 (Macronix MX25L6405D) Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 64MB RAM Chip = Samsung 834 K4T56163QI-ZCE6 CQE021Q3 nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM53115SKFBG TSO841 P21 896189 N1 (BCM53115) Port-based vlan = Yes 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 sp2 - build 12966 - 20090923 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = USB, 1000 BaseT (gigabit) switch Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom (BCM4718A SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Antenna Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft 2.0 = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures See Netgear WNR3500L FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Netgear Category: Fix Me!